An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, in which a sheet is fed from the upper portion of the image forming apparatus on the rear end portion side and is ejected from the front end portion thereof, for example, is known.
In such an image forming apparatus, a sheet arranged on a sheet feed cassette provided in an upper feeder section casing positioned at the rear end portion of an main body casing is transported along a transport path extending generally linearly from a feed roller provided in the feeder section casing to a photosensitive drum, a fixation unit and a sheet ejection tray on the front end side of the main body casing in this order.